


Miraculous: Tales of BlackBat & Spoiler

by DamiPhantom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Batman AU, Bullying, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, De-Aged Characters, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, First In The Fandom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Triangles, Love squares, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Mute Cassandra Cain, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, Troublesome Trio, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiPhantom/pseuds/DamiPhantom
Summary: In modern-day Gotham City, Gotham's Miracle Box has evolved to accommodate a new generation of heroes in the wake of a new generation of villains controlled by a new ClueMaster. A somewhat older Bruce Wayne sets out to find a new successor for the Bat Miraculous.Enter: Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. Two high school kids with a difference: they are the miraculous vigilantes chosen to save Gotham City from evil! They have been entrusted with an important mission – to capture acluemas, clue creatures responsible for turning normal people into super-villains. When involved in such adventures, these two school kids become superheroes: Cassandra transforms into BlackBat and Stephanie becomes Spoiler. But BlackBat and Spoiler do not know each other's true identity. Cassandra is unaware that, beneath the Spoiler costume nestles Stephanie, her secret crush. Similarly, Stephanie doesn't know that BlackBat is, in actual fact, just Cassandra - one of the girls in her class.This is only the surface level of problems they'll face. Down the road, their partnership will be tested through jealousy, betrayals, heartbreaks, and the mysterious clown noses that has haunted Gotham City since the previous Batman's reign.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Arthur Brown & Stephanie Brown, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon & Duke Thomas, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Cassius Payne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain/Tai'darshan, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Miraculous Crossover, Miraculous ladybug AU's





	1. Synopsis/Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrus_0207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_0207/gifts).



I wanted to use the Miraculous episode storyline as a guidence but not an exact rewrite. I want this to be similar but still different since it's incorporating DC alternative universe, there are no miraculous characters.

Majority of Batman characters are reimagined and aged-down to kids/teens. All the Miraculouses and Acluemas transformations in this AU are based on the characters’ comic alter-egos (superheroes and villains) with slight variations. 

The next chapter is the Origins. The chapters are like contained adventures within a overarching storyline. Think of each chapter like an episode if you like.


	2. BlackBat & Spoiler (Origins - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid, an acluema, and 2 new miraculous users...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I really want to shout-out/thank my Beta-reader/editor, Capesandshapes, her https://capesandshapes.tumblr.com, and her https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes  
> I can’t tell you how hard it was to find someone who knows Batman and Miraculous Ladybug lore. You’re a lifesaver!
> 
> I also wanted to thank one of my inspirations, zephyrus_0207, and their fics Miraculously Ladybug? was a major driving force for me giving the Miraculous fandom another chance. Your story-telling is awesome! Also, this is why I asked you like 3 weeks ago if you like Batman/Batfamily lore.
> 
> Majority of Batman characters are aged-down to kids and teens. All the Miraculouses and Acluemas transformations in this AU are based on the characters’ comic alter-egos. There are no OC in this AU, all characters are from Batman Lore.
> 
> Cassandra’s mother and father are also OOC since I made them good, normal parents in this AU.

* * *

_Scene: ClueMaster’_ _s Lair_

* * *

“Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. 

Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the Bat, which provides the power of contingency; and the Robin, which grants the power of protection. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power,” the yellow and orange scheme kwami named Puzzle recites before his user.

“I want that absolute power, Puzzle. I must have those Miraculous!” ClueMaster hastily exclaims.

“But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!”

“I found you though, my little Puzzle.” ClueMaster thought back to his search for the Clue Miraculous. How he went through tooth and nail to find it. He needed it for the second phase of his plan: a wish he desperately wanted. “Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.”

“The Clue Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!”

“And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?”

“But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!”

“I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.”

“Yes, master.”

“Puzzle, transform me! From this day on, I shall be known as... ClueMaster! _”_

* * *

_Scene: The Batcave_

* * *

“Master, Master! The Clue Miraculous, I felt its aura,” a little black bat kwami named Screech cries out.

Bruce eyes widen as he looks away from the BatComputer, pausing his dailying Gotham City monitoring, “It’s been 10 years since the Clue Miraculous was last worn. I thought it had been lost forever.” Bruce says in disbelief.

“But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power again!”

“We must find Puzzle and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands again, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! Time to transform! Screech...” Bruce doubles over in pain; the years of using the Miraculous over and over again were finally catching up to his body.

“Please, Master. The Miraculouses are ever changing. Using one for a long period of time is starting to impact your body. The side effects of overexposure are the Miraculous’ way of saying a new successor is needed. You are–”

“Needed, Screech. I’ve only been doing this for 24 years.”

“And I’ve only been watching you do this for 24 years, Master Bruce,” Alfred casually walks into the room, setting down the tea tray.

“Alfred...how much of that did you hear?” Bruce sighs. There’s no getting around Alfred.

“I’ve heard enough, Master Bruce. Listen to Screech. You’ve done the city proud for 24 years. It's time for a new generation, sir.” 

“You're right, both of you. I can no longer do this.” Determined to keep Gotham City at peace, Bruce opens the Miracle Box.

* * *

_Scene: Cain’s Edible Arrangement Shop_

* * *

“Cassandra! Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes! You don’t wanna be late for your first day at a new school!” Sandra, Cassandra’s mother, yells out. [Cassandra](https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Marinette_Dupain-Cheng) crawls out from underneath bed covers, walks down the stairs and into the shop. 

Cassandra hugs and kisses her mother a little bit too sadly, enough for her mother to notice.

“Oh, don't be like that. Today’s supposed to be a happy celebration.” Cassandra couldn’t help but scowl in response. Her mother continues to ramble on, “It's the start of a new school year, in a new city. That means meeting new people and making new friends.” Cassandra couldn’t help but frown at the mention of friends. That brings back too many painful memories. 

Cassandra fakes a smile and nods, setting down the cereal. But her mother always notices when she’s lying. “This time will be different, Cass.” Cassandra nodded again, staring into her cereal before finally grabbing the spoon. 

When she was finally finished, her mother took the bowl from her, shooing her off to school. Cassandra kisses her mother goodbye. “Cass wait!” Cassandra quickly turns around, her mother was already in front of her, moving her bangs and kisses her gently on the forehead. 

“I know your papa and I are asking a lot from you too quickly. We know you're still recovering. Papa doesn’t want you to brave this alone. Gotham City is a good meeting ground for him to see us every 2 or 3 months rather than half a year. And maybe this change of scenery is a good starting ground for all us, too. What I’m trying to say is...be safe, okay?” Cassandra smiles, a real smile. Her mother seems to see it too. “Now hurry, I think school’s start in about 30 minutes and we live about 40 minutes by walking.” 

Cassandra quickly then mad-dashes out of the shop. “Cassandra aren’t you forgetting something?!” Cassandra runs back into the store and grabs one of the edible arrangements boxes her mother packed up for her to give to the class. “That girl,” Sandra shakes her head, smiling warmly.

* * *

_Scene: Gotham City Private Academy_

* * *

“Seems like we're missing a few students still. I’ll be right back everyone. Be sure to behave yourselves.” Mrs. Hawkins stepped out of the classroom. 

Cassandra, catching her breathe, stood outside of the school with about 5 minutes to spare. She looked at the letter she got in the mail a few weeks ago. _Homeroom is Class 2-D. So maybe I should go up the stairs?_ She was about to go up the steps, when she noticed a woman, noticeably in her early thirties, maybe a teacher, going down the step. Cassandra walks up to her and hands her the letter.

“Oh my! You must be Cassandra Cain,” Cassandra nodded. “Nice to meet you, I’m Mrs. Hawkins, and might I say it will be a pleasure for you to join our class for this school year. Everyone’s upstairs, just turn to the right and it’s the door closest to the landing. Take any seat that isn't occupied. I know how you kids are with your “first come, first serves” or “dibs”. I’m sure any of your lovely classmates will be pleased to make your acquaintance.” Cassandra opens the lid of her box, offering her teacher any of the fruit flowers. 

“So sweet of you. Thank you.” Ms. Hawkins eats one of the fruit flowers. “Very delicious. I’m sure the class will love them just as much. I’ll be there in a moment; I left some papers in my car.” Mrs. Hawkins smiles as she hands Cassandra her letter backs and gently pushes the front entrance doors.

 _She seems nice_ . Cassandra begins to ascend the stairs and almost grab the doorknob but couldn’t at the last second. _What if it’s like last time? What if no one likes me? What if...._ Cassandra breathes in and out deeply. _Like mom said, I’ll be safe._ Cassandra turns the doorknob and was expecting all eyes to be on her the second she opens the door, but instead, no one really notices her. There were a few who turned to see who opened the door, but they gave her friendly smiles and shy hand waves. 

Everyone seems to be huddled in friend groups made up of 4 to 5 people while others are either sleeping, on their phones, or listening to music with their earphones on. _I really overreacted. This isn’t so bad._ Cassandra takes a seat in the closet long bench/table thingy. _Is this a desk?_ She placed her box on the table, and took her water bottle from her bag. Suddenly, the door abruptly opened to two boys about her age, both wearing the standard uniform but in slight variations. The taller of the two had dark brown hair and wore a sleeveless suit vest and tie, while the other boy had auburn hair and wore a green sweater vest with a red bow tie. The sweater vest boy seemed to be carrying a box. 

“Harvey Dent. You must be Cassandra Cain,” The taller brown-haired boy put his hand out to her. Cassandra stares at it for a while. _Oh, he wants a handshake._ She nods as she returns the favor with her own hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.” Cassandra looks at him in confusion.

“No need to be modest. Your reputation precedes you; one of the leading ladies in Platinum Hills’ most prestigious ballet groups.” Cassandra pales a little at the mention. _How did he know that? Does that mean he knows about ‘the incident’ too?_ “Oh, you must be wondering how I know so much about you. You see, I spend my free time cleaning our very fine Academy’s precious rooms, because the janitors deserve a break too, you know.” _That’s very nice of him. Maybe I was overreacting again._ “I happened to be organizing Principal Cobblepot's office files when your file fell open. I was quite impressed, there are a lot of interesting things in your files,” 

It was at this moment Harvey got really close to Cassandra and whispered, “Things I’m sure you wouldn’t want many people to know.” Looking at his face up close, she thought she saw a flash of something, something evil lurking. But as soon as she blinks, his face returns a friendly smile. Like nothing happened. He smoothly steps back, out of her space. “Anyways, it was nice making your acquaintance and I hope we can be great friends. Eddie, give our new friend a cupcake.” 

“Sure thing, Harvey. I’m Edward Nygma, but everyone calls me Eddie,” The other boy reaches into the box and places a cupcake on Cassandra’s desk. 

“Just keep me in mind for the upcoming student body election. Again, nice meeting you, Cassandra.” Harvey says before he and Eddie move up the stairs to another bench.

Cassandra was finally able to let go of the breath she was holding, but it was short-lived as the door to the room opened again, revealing two girls this time. One of which has brown long hair while the other had blonde hair of the same length. _Are they twins?_ They seem to be having a conversation but it abruptly stopped when the brunette’s eyes landed on Cassandra. She confidently strided to her while the blonde one was trying to keep up with the sudden fast pace.

“That's my seat,” the brunette says. Cassandra looks around to make sure she’s not mistaken.

“Obviously I’m talking to you. Look, it’s obvious that you're new, so I’m giving you a warning. Step aside.” Cassandra moves further into the bench. _Maybe she really likes the end of the row._

“No- Urg! What are you deaf or something? I meant out of the bench. That’s usually Richard’s seat and now that Stephanie’s here too, that whole bench is reserved for socialites only.” Cassandra pulls out her notepad and begins to write her reply. 

“Are you ignoring me?! I said move.”

Cassandra finishes her reply and hands the paper to the brunette. ‘Who's Richard and Stephanie?’ she wrote. The brunette, confused at Cassandra’s actions, snatches the paper from her and snorts.

“Wow, you really are mental. What, can’t speak up. Jill enlightened her.” The blonde was startled by the brunette's sudden command.

“Um-umm...Richard’s the son of Bruce Wayne; the billionaire who runs Wayne Enterprises and practically owns the city. Stephanie the daughter of Arthur Brown, the ever popular game show host on _Wheel of Fortune_. She’s also the co-host, an actress and a model.” Jill squeaks nervously.

“And I am their best friend. So go on, move! Seat somewhere across or something, just not here.” The brunette went to grab Cassandra, but Cassandra, reading her movements beforehand, grabs her hand instead. 

“Urg! Let go of me weirdo!” As the brunette roughly snatches her hand out of Cassandra’s grasp, she hits the water bottle placed on the table earlier. The water spills all over Cassandra’s clothes and the brunette's shoes. “My shoes! Ugh! These are very expensive, you know. You better watch your back from now on cause you just made a new enemy, freak.”

Cassandra didn’t want any confrontation so she slipped out of the bench. It was then she noticed how much water fell on her lap. 

“Oh look Jill, the little mute girl peed herself. Aren’t you a little too old for that?” Cassandra couldn't see the class looking at her since she was facing forward, but the sheer thought of them looking at her and thinking that she peed her pants killed her inside. So she did what anyone would do in the situation. She grabs her stuff and runs out of the classroom. _Where’s the bathroom? I don’t know the school that well to know._ She then ran outside and stopped at the entrance’s stairway. _Maybe the sunshine will dry me off._ But Cassandra suddenly remembered this isn’t like Platinum Hills, where there was sunshine 24/7. This was Gotham City, a place where it’s constantly cloudy, with no sun or sunlight in sight since forever. _Why did we move here of all places?_ She placed her box on one of the stairways and then ran past two teens, about her age and continued running even as one of them called out to her. She soon found herself at a dead-end in a little alleyway and sat down, clutching her book bag over her knees.

“Hey kiddo, you seem lost,” Cassandra breath hitched as she saw three grown men approach her. All of them weren’t afraid of showing their faces or their scars. The one who spoke earlier, had a scar over his left eye, continued, “We don’t want any trouble,” He flashes his gun out for her to see while the other two had knives. “You hand us over your little bag and any other change you got on ya. This will be quick and simple. No one’s gotta be hurt. Big Joe pat her down, will ya.”

“Hands up little miss, I won’t pat too hard,” The biggest guy, Big Joe she deems, chuckled. His eyes are basically violating her. She had only one chance to get this right. Before he can get too close, Cassandra punches him in the chin, as he reels back in shock and pain, she grabs his knife and kicks his shin, making him fall to his knees. Cassandra then kept the knife close to his neck as a warning.This happens so quickly the other men watching grasp.

“You’re forgetting something missy, I still got a gu-” Before the scar eye couldn’t finish, a hooded man with a baseball cap covering his eyes literally came out of nowhere and swept both men off their feets with quick kicks. He grabs the gun as it slipped out of the scar eye’s hands. The cap man then karate chop both men in the neck, knocking them out promptly. Then he nodded in Cassandra’s direction. Cassandra, getting the memo, does the same, as the Big Joe falls flat on his face. The cap man then hands Cassandra back her backpack. When she looked back up to thank her hero, the man was gone. _Where is he?_

On the walk back to school, Cassandr couldn’t help but think about what just happened. _That was intense. If it wasn’t for mom’s self-defense lesson, I’d be.... No, the guy who saved me would have still been there in time...Wouldn’t he?_ She finally reaches the school’s steps but couldn’t bring herself to climb them. So she just sat on the first step. _This school’s already bringing back old memories._

“You’re back.” Cassandra practically jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She looked back and noticed a girl, about her age, long red hair and glasses. She also noticed that girl’s wearing a cast on her right foot, with crutches leaning on the staircase. _I guess I was so moppy I didn’t even notice someone else was here._

“Sorry! I didn’t mean frighten you.” Cassandra reached for her notepad that’s usually in her pocket, but then realizes she had left it in the class, on that bench. She heard some movement behind her as the red-head sat right next to her. “I heard what happened.” Cassandra eyes widen. _Oh, God, the news must have spread like wildfire!_

“It’s okay, you weren’t in the wrong and no one thinks any less of you. Charlotte is a bag of words I can’t explicitly say. Trust me, she’s always been like this, to everyone, well there are exceptions, but if you’re not at the same status level as the _daughter of the mayor_ , then you basically fodder to her.” Cassandra smiled. “Don’t take it to the heart. Everyone usually just ignores her. I’m Barbara Gordon. And you?” Barbara held out her hand to Cassandra and Cassandra accepted it. _How can I tell her my name without my notepad?_

Cassandra stands up in search of a stick. _Maybe I can write it in some dirt._ Barbara looks on, slightly confused, “Did you lose something?” Cassandra shakes her head as she finally spots a stick. She picks it up and begins writing her name out on a dirt patch in front of them. When she is finished, she points to the dirt. Barbara looks on, finally understanding what the smaller girl was doing.

“Cassandra...Cain. Nice to meet you, Cassandra.” Barbara says politely. Just then, a boy about their age runs to the staircase and sinks to the grass patches, trying to catch his breath.

“Yo Barbara, I’ve searched everywhere. That girl can run fast. We gotta alert the teacher or-” The dark skin boy begins to run up the staircase but pauses when he finally sees the two girls sitting there. “So you were just gonna let me cause an amber alert?” The boy sighs, taking a seat next to Barbara as said girl laughs and Cassandra smiles at him. 

“Even with crutches, I’m still faster than you, Duke,” Barbara sticks out her tongue.

“Hardy har har. First of all, crutches or not, I’m faster than you. Second, no way you found her, right?” The boy deemed Duke directed to question straight to Cassandra, who nods her head in agreement, while Barbara has a giggling fit. “Alright, now I know for sure you're making her lie for you Barbara.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about Duke,” Barbara says playfully. 

Duke rolls his eyes then sets his attention on Cassandra, “Watch out for this one. She may seem all nice and smart but that is how she draws you in. Your best bet is sticking with me. I’m Duke by the way.” She shakes the hand he put out to him and then points to the dirt patch in front of them. “Yeah, I know, for a ‘private academy’ the school really lacks in the maintenance departme-”

“She is not pointing at the dirt, genius. Look closer,” Barbara rolls her eyes.

“Ohhhhh. Sorry about that, Cassandra, right?” Duke rubs his neck nervously, Cassandra nods in amusement. This whole interaction is so brand new for Cassandra. Usually when she doesn’t speak, people ask her why. But Barbara and Duke don't seem weird at all. _Is it really that simple?_ Suddenly, her eye finally notices the box of edible arrangements she left on the stair landing. She reaches for it and offers them to her...classmates? Friends? _Are we friends now?_

They both happily take one and thank her. “Sorry Barbara, Cassandra’s my new best friend now.” Duke eats the chocolate covered strawberry.

“Unless you need a refresher on dibs, Duke, I saw her first, making her my new best friend.”

“Hold on now, we saw her together.” Duke points out.

“But, I found her.” Barbara smirks.

“Yeah, right, I’m pretty sure Cassandra got back on her own.” Duke stood up, brushed the dirt off the back off his pants. He then grabs both off Barbara’s hands and gently pulls her up to her feet. “Yeah, new best friend, could you pass me her crutches?” Cassandra passes the crutches to Duke, who places them under Barbara’s arm.

“Duke, you’re so embarrassing. I could have gotten them myself.”

“As much as I love to see you face-plant the ground, your dad would probably book me for negligence.”

“I’m not a child, Thomas.” Barbara playfully glares at the taller boy.

“And I’m not a student who's usually late, so let’s get a move on.”

* * *

_Scene: Gotham City Private Academy’s front entrance_

* * *

Not even a second after the trio enter the academy. A girl with a long blonde ponytail runs down the street and climbs up the steps. Said girl is about to enter the school but sees an older gentleman, wearing dark shades, sitting on a nearby bench across the street. “Help, someone please, I think my cane fell down,” The older man says while doing air pats for the fallen cane. 

_Surely someone else will help him._ But to Stephanie’s dismay notices the many people just passing by, not caring at all. 

“This could be my one chance,” Stephanie whispers to the doors to the academy, but she couldn't bring herself to walk through them. She couldn’t bring herself to leave someone in distress. As soon as the street was clear of cars, Stephanie mad-dashes across the street and picks up the cane. “Here you go, sir,” Stephanie smiles, handing back the cane. 

“Oh thank you, young lady. Much appreciated. Beautiful hair bow, might I add, purple is a lovely color,” The older man got up from the bench and walked down the street.

“Thanks, have a nice day,” Stephanie calls out as she then proceeds to recross the street, but suddenly a familiar private car pulls up in front of her. The window in the backseat slides down to revealing her bodyguard and her father’s assistant/stylist. _Shoot!_

“Little warbucks a long ways from home, isn’t she.” Selina winks as pats the open sit next to her.

“I know, I’m not supposed to but-” Stephanie starts but quickly stops after one look from Slade’s one good eye. 

“Get in the car. You have until 5, Stephanie,” Slade asserts from his seat on Selina’s right. The typical routine.

“But I, I just-” Stephanie was too afraid to finish.

“Best get in the car before he gets to 5, darling,” Selina opens the car door from the inside for her. Stephanie sadly gets into the car. Slade signals the front seat driver to move.

“I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my dad about all this.” Stephanie gives her best puppy eyes to Selina, unlike Slade, Selina pretty laid-back and lenient.

“No can do, sweety, daddy Warbucks already knows.” Selina gives her a sad smile. Stephanie huffs as she turns away from the two and stares at the school as it gets further and further away. _At least that old man’s okay. Wait a minute, HE SAID I HAD A PRETTY BOW?! He can see!_

* * *

_Scene: Hallway outside of Ms Hawkin's classroom. Three teens are having a private discussion._

* * *

“Thanks for meeting with me privately, Waylon. I was a bit apprehensive to do this since it's the first day back and all, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of you reminiscing with old friends.” Harvey says to the taller and a bit wider teen. Eddie was quietly standing at Harvey’s side, checking his phone.

“It’s cool, Harvey. Thanks again for lending me your notes this summer. I would have failed Ms. Hawkin’s remedial class without it. I really owe you one man, you’re a lifesaver.” Waylon cheerfully says.

“Please, Waylon, your words are much too kind. I would have done what any good friend would. Though, I may have to take you up on that offer sooner than later.”

“Anything. Just name it.”

“Well this is more of an encouragement, really.”

“Okay?”

“You seem to be close to June Moone.”

“Close? I mean, I guess. We’ve been good friends since middle school and all.”

“That’s not the close I meant, Waylon.”

“Oh, ohhhhhh, we’re not- I don’t.”

“No need to be shy, Waylon.”

“We’re just friends!” Waylon blurts out. His face couldn’t get more redder.

“Really?”

“Really really...I mean...I do like her, but I don’t know if…”

“You’re not sure if June Moone reciprocates your feelings.” Harvey further points out.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Waylon's huffs, nervously breaking eye-contact.

“And that's why I called you out here on this fine morning. You’re confessing to June today.” Harvey happily declares.

“Wait, what?!”

“My favor from you, confess your feelings to June. You’ll never know if she’ll return your feelings if you don’t at least try.” Harvey wore a very concerned face.

“I don’t know about, Harvey.” Waylon nervously doubts.

“This is what I’m talking about. You need more confidence, Waylon. What is June most known more.”

“She likes thrill-seeking stuff. Oh, like this one time, she went cliff diving-”

“This is what I mean. How can you even think to impress her, if you don’t take the initiative.”

“I...um...okay. I’ll do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! I’ll tell her how I feel...next week”

“What! No, no, no, you have to do it by this afternoon, before school ends, that’s my favor from you.” Harvey shakes his head.

“But-”

“No buts, Waylon, unless…” Harvey spots the lizard bracelet Waylon wore on his wrist at all time. He remembers hearing Waylon saying he has a pet lizard. “If you don’t tell June before school ends, I’ll arrive at your home momentarily after school and take your pet lizard as a consolation prize.”

“What! No, not Lizzy! Okay okay I’ll do it,” Waylon says gloomy.

“Don’t hold this against me, friends, use this as a motivation. I’m only doing this because I cannot stand to see a friend of mine hurting any longer. I see the way you look at her. That type of longing will only bring misery if you do not act now,” Harvey steps closer to Waylon and put his hand out to him, “Do we have a deal, Waylon?” 

“Yeah, I guess, but what if-” Waylon reluctantly shakes Harvey’s hand.

“No, no,” Harvey shakes his head, “Confidence, remember? To make sure you keep your promise, I’ll be having Eddie here acting as my eyes and ears since I don’t have the pleasure of being in your class this year.” Harvey says as Eddie waves his hand at Waylon. Just then, the warning bell sounds off throughout the hallway. “Well, that’s the warning bell. We all should be heading off, oh, and Waylon, good luck.” Harvey pats Waylon’s shoulder as Waylon proceeds to enter the classroom. 

“Wow, Harvey, I didn’t know you were a man for the romantics,” Eddie says surprisingly. 

“What can I say Eddie, love is a powerful thing. And if I so happen to be known as the candidate who brought the first couple of the new school year together, then that’s a lucky coincidence, if I do say so myself.” Harvey smirks.

“Oh, I see, that’s really clever.”

“Much appreciated, Eddie. Now remember, don’t let Waylon out of your sights. That type of pressure will surely get him to confess.”

“You got it, Harvey.” Eddie saluted before heading back into the classroom. 

* * *

_Scene: Ms Hawkin's classroom_

* * *

Cassandra, Barbara and Duke enter the classroom together. “Looks like the dorky duo became the troublesome trio.” Charlotte giggles.

“Really, dorky duo, troublesome trio, I thought you of all people could think of something better,” Barbara rolls her eyes.

“Oh shut it, worry about your cast, little miss crutches,” Charlotte huffs back.

Duke was about to set his items down on the 1st row bench on the right side, but Cassandra made the mistake of making eye-contact with Charlotte. The brunette made the throat slitting gesture towards her, which made her instead, walk to the 1st row bench on the left side of the room.

“Wait, where are you going? Don’t you wanna sit here?” Duke held onto his books, questioning Cassandra’s sudden movements. Cassandra shakes her head and settles down on the far end of the bench, sitting close to the window. She wants to be far away as possible from Charlotte.

“She’s making the right choice. At least someone remembers this bench is reserved,” Charlotte smirks.

“Says who? You don’t own the school-” Before Barbara could finish, Duke gently takes her to Cassandra’s bench.

“Nope, we’re not doing this today, especially since Dick’s not here,” Duke guides Barbara into the bench while he sits on the left far end.

“Another good decision. And to correct your little blunder from earlier, I do own the school, my daddy’s the mayor after all. Did you lose some brain cells after that little accident, too, four-eyes,” Charlotte chuckles. 

Before Barbara could even think to hop over the bench to get to Charlotte, Mrs. Hawkins entered back into the classroom.

“Mr. Thomas, you know these benches aren’t designed as three seaters, I’m pretty sure there are plenty of empty benches in the classroom, ” Ms. Hawkins declares.

“Sorry, Mrs. Hawkins, I’ll get a move on it,” Duke got up and sat down on the empty bench below Charlotte and Jill’s. Barbara chuckles at Duke’s antic while Charlotte seethes in anger.

“Umm...are you forgetting something,” Charlotte glares.

“Not really, but thanks for asking.” Duke shrugs, giving the brunette a cheeky smile.

‘I’ll refresh your memory, this bench is reserved!” Charlotte spats out.

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t know, isn't there an all empty one at the back.” Charlotte crosses her arms.

“No way, especially if you’re implying what I think you’re implying, I’m not sitting back there. I know my rights.”

“This bench is for Richard and Stephanie.”  
“Well Dick wouldn’t mind sitting in the back then, especially since you know who always takes the back seat. Richard’s the only one who gets along with him anyway.” Duke fires back,

‘Who is you know who?’ Cassandra writes down on a notebook pad and hands it over to Barbara to read.

“Jason, he’s a mixed bag.” Barbara tells her seatmate and then quickly shifts her attention back to Charlotte and Duke’s argument, “It’s Duke's seat now, so get over yourself!” The red-head directs to Charlotte.

“Shut it, four-eyes, mind your own business and worry about your cast-” Charlotte was interrupted by Ms. Hawkin.

“Quiet down, children,” Mrs. Hawkins had enough watching the teens argue about seats, of all things. Can’t they put this amount of energies into their studies. “You are all even lucky that I let you choose your own seats. Ms. Rivers, neither Mr. Grayson or this ‘Stephanie’ are here to claim this bench. So unless they’re invisible, the ‘first come, first serve’ rule is in effect.”

Charlotte grumbles as she leans into the back of the seat. “Might I remind you all this is a classroom not a zoo or a playground. Leave the shouts and rough-housing outside, Ms. Rivers, Mr. Thomas, and Ms. Gordon. And to everyone else in this classroom, do I make myself clear?” Mrs. Hawkins hears a unanimous ‘yes’ from the class. “Alright, let’s begin our lesson.”

* * *

_Scene: Ms. Hawkin’s classroom_

* * *

While Ms. Hawkins was lecturing her lovely students about the themes of Shakespeare's “Twelfth Night”, she couldn’t help but notice how her students were falling asleep. It was the first day back after all. So she threw them a bone. “Alright, everyone, since it seems that my lecture is turning everyone’s brains into mush, I’m declaring a ten-minute break. I expect working minds when I come back from the teacher’s lounge,” The class practically cheers at Ms. Hawkins’ intermission.

“And also, don’t be shy about introducing yourselves to our new student, Cassandra Cain.” Ms. Hawkins smiles in Cassandra’s directions, who in turn blushes at the sudden attention. “I hear she has a special surprise you all of you.” 

“Ugh, sweets! What am I, five?” Charlotte chimes, seeing everyone rushing over to Cassandra’s bench row, as the silent girl opens her box of sweets to the newcomers.

“No one’s forcing you to take one, Ms. Rivers,” Ms. Hawkins courtly leaves as Barbara chuckles. Charlotte huffs and grabs her sister, Jill, who was about to get up as well. Jill, sadly remained seated, watching the scene at Cassandra’s row.

Cassandra felt a little bombarded by the sudden influx of her eager but kind classmates. 

“Thanks, Cassandra!”

“Nice to meet you!”

“This tastes awesome!”

“Yummy, where’d you get these from?”

“Look who's suddenly popular.” Barbara playfully elbows Cassandra. Cassandra couldn’t help but smile. _This is nice._

Waylon, on the other hand, felt anything but nice. During the entire break-time, Eddie, who so happened to be his bench seatmate, was staring at him. So Waylon decided to make his move, and head over to June. Said girl had neck length cherry blonde and was currently talking to another girl.

“Anyways, Harper, I found this wicked cool abandoned warehouse by the cemeta-” June was so animated in her storytelling, gesturing everywhere, until Waylon chimes in.

“Hey June,” Waylon calls out, surprising June as she quickly turns around.

“Waylon, awesome you're here, I was just Harper about my little exploration by that abandoned warehouse I told you about,” June smiles while Harper, a girl with short purple hair with a single blue streak, waves at him.

“Oh, that’s cool, but um...mind if I talk to you in private?” Waylon nervously asks. June seemed confused at his request while Harper didn’t want to intrude.

“She would love too. You can tell me all about your crazy break-in later.” Harper interjects and walks over to the two other girls seated in the back row.

“You are alright, Waylon? You’re not looking so well.” June puts her hand on Waylon’s forehead.

“I’m late- I mean great! I’m good, fantastic, swell.” Waylon could feel Eddie’ staring back at the back of his head. “So stop asking.”  
“Okay? So what do you want to talk about?” June was getting more confused.

“I-um...you s-see,” Waylon reached into his pocket to grab the love letter he had since two summers ago, but at the last second, he panics, “I have to use the bathroom!” Waylon instead rushes out of the classroom.

Harper, seeing the last few seconds of the weird exchange, walks back over to June, “What’s his deal?”

“I don’t know…” June watches Waylon’s retreating form.

* * *

_Scene: Boy’s Bathroom_

* * *

“I’m so stupid, just stupid! Why’d I even do that?!” Waylon says to himself while staring at the mirror. He grabbed the love letter from out of his pocket. “It’s obvious she doesn’t like me, I’m too boring for her. Now I made it so awkward between us. Ugh! This is all my fault..” Waylon shakes his head, “What am I talking about. I would’ve never done that if it wasn’t for Harvey. This is all Harvey’s fault!”

* * *

_Scene: ClueMaster's Lair_

* * *

“Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible acluema,” ClueMaster takes one of the paper pellets attached to his suit and watches as it magically filled with writings. He then sticks it inside of the barrel of his pistol and aims it in the direction of the awaiting victim. “Follow the clues, my little acluema, and evilize him!” He hits the trigger of the pistol, shooting the paper across the room and out of the open window.

* * *

_Scene: Gotham City Private Academy’s hallway_

* * *

On his way back to the classroom Waylon walks by Principal Cobblepot’s office. Unbeknownst to him, the acluema goes through the school walls and finds its way inside of Waylon’s bawled up hand.

“Killer Croc, I am ClueMaster. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.” ClueMaster mentally transmits.

“Okay, ClueMaster,” Waylon says as he morphs into a giant scaly lizard man. He knocks on the principal's office door.

“Well, come on in.” Cobbotpot arose from his desk but quickly cowers in shock and fear as Killer Croc appears before him. 

“HARVEYYY!!!” Killer Croc roars as he rampages through the room.

* * *

_Scene: Girl’s Bathroom_

* * *

Barbara had to go to the bathroom and Cassandra tagged along wanting to know where said bathroom was. As soon as the two girls entered the bathroom, a roar sounded throughout, sending a shiver down Cassandra’s spine. _What was that?_

As if Barbara could read her mind, the red-head answers, “I have no idea either...It sounded like it was saying ‘Harvey’ though?” Cassandra could practically hear the gears in the redhead’s head turning as Barbara soon went into deep thought, trying to decipher what was going on around them. 

Like an answer to their prayer, the intercom was sounded off, “Everyone! There is a giant lizard creature going around rampaging the school, if you are close to an exit, best leave the school immediately! If not, barricade yourselves in the nearest room you’re in!!! The police are coming as fast as they can, and remember to remain calm!” Principle Cooblepot sounds off in a fright. 

Just after the intercom goes off, the two girls could hear multiple doors opening, screams of terror and footsteps pounding in a frantic manner. So much for remaining calm. _I guess those are the people trying to get out of the school before the lizard monster can get them._

This in-turn breaks Barbara out of her thinking mode, she scrambles to get her phone out and clicks on a trending video on her Twitter feed. Cassandra, not understanding what the heck’s going on, leans in to watch the video. Both girls can see some kind of a lizard man-ish creature going around the school.

“Oh my god!” Barbara eyes widen, “That’s an acluema!”

Just then the two girls hear a powerful knock on the door. Cassandra, thinking the worst possible thing could be right outside, points to the air duct that’s hovering above one of the bathroom stalls, but it was too late, not five seconds later, the door to the girl’s bathroom door opens harshly. Cassandra grabs a lingering soap bar and chucks it.

“Ouch!” A familiar voice walks into the bathroom, clutching his head, “I come in peace, please no more soap, I showered this morning, I promise.” It was Duke. Cassandra bowed her head in apology, but Duke shrugs it off. “It’s alright, harsh throwing arm, though.”

“Duke, you scared the bejesus out of us, what are you doing here?!” Barbara hisses, using her crutches to get closer.

“Sorry, sorry, Mrs. Hawkins told us to get out of the school quickly, but I wasn’t sure if you two we’re still here, especially since you have,” Duke points to Barbara’s cast, “A little problem.”

“Are you insane, there’s an acluema going around, you could’ve been caught!” Barbara pressed on.

“Look, I couldn’t lose my old best friend and new best friend at the start of the school year, that would just leave me with Dick and I can’t handle that much sunshine.” 

“Aweeeee, I’m your best friend, I thought you couldn’t stand me,” Barbara giggles, but was soon confused to see Duke crunch down.

“Look I’m getting word vomit, so don’t believe everything I’m saying. Literally my adrenaline rushing. Now hop on, we need to get to a safe place fast,” Cassandra holds Barbara’s crutches as the redhead climbs on top of Duke’s back, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, while Duke wraps his arms around her knees. The three teens crept through the school hallway and made it outside without any incident. Barbara made an attempt to get off of Duke’s back.

“Hey, what are you doing, we aren’t in a safe place yet!?” Duke held onto Barbara's knees.

“The school is safe now, no lizard man in sight.” Barbara points out.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Look, the lizard guy is downtown, we’re a long way from there,” Barbara shoves her phone into Duke’s face, showing him a live-stream.

“I don’t care, I’m still holding onto you.”

“Well then, I guess you’re taking me to Gotham City’s Cathedral.”

“What do you need over there?” Duke asks exasperated.

“I need to get to the Bat-signal so I can alert Batman and Robin about our new scaly friend.”

“If Batman and Robin still live in the city, I’m sure they will see what’s happening.”

“This isn’t just about them either though. Like you said, it’s been 6 years, no one is really sure where they've been or if they’re even coming back. Everyone needs this reminder, a signal that someone is coming to save them, that all hope is not lost. So when they see the Bat-signal, they’ll know the dynamic duo is still here to protect us.”

“God, you’re unbearable when you're being all righteous.”

“I got it from my father, who I might remind you, is retired. So no one else except me knows the Bat-signal’s true location. So either you take me there or I’m crawling there, your choice bestie.” Barbara smirks at Duke’s sighs.

“You coming with Cassandra? The troublesome trio needs to stick together,” Duke directs his attention to Cassandra, who might he add, seems to be confused and freaked out all at once.  
“Right, you’re new to the city, possibly the state. So all this new information must be jarring and confusing to an outsider. Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything to you later, just know that that creature is made through some sort of evil magic, and only Batman can stop it since he got the same sort of magic that can counteract it.” Barbara explains but Cassandra still couldn’t quite grasp what she's saying. _Did she just say evil magic?_

“I know it’s been 6 years since Batman and Robin were last seen, so we were all about 8 or 9 years old at the time, but don’t you remember those viral Batman videos, I’m pretty sure they made their rounds from Gotham City and were practically seen around the world. That’s why people tend to steer clear from here, it has a reputation of high crime and supervillains back then.” Barbara adds.

“Alright, alright, quick picking Cass’ brain. She actually wants to go home and get to safety, unlike someone crazy I know.” Duke rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, Thomas,” Barbara then looked at Cassandra and gave her a warm smile, “Stay safe, okay. We’ll keep in-touch after Batman saves the day.” Cassandra nods as she watches the two teens zoom off. She then ran all the way back home.

Unbeknownst to the three teens, someone else was listening in on their conversation and quickly dials a number. “Hey, Harvey, I got the perfect place for you to hide out in,” the green sweater vest boy says to his phone.

* * *

 _Scene: Brown’s_ _Mansion_

* * *

“Who was the 5th mayor of Gotham-” Selina’s reading was interrupted by a loud yawn from a teeny blonde.

“This is so not fetch, Selina,” Stephanie huffs boredly.

“Fetch, huh? That’s a new one. Has little Warbucks been staying up past her bedtime again,” Selina smiles, setting down the cue-cards.

“Me? No way.” Selina eyebrow quirks up as a ‘Are you sure about that’ response. Stephanie soon caves in, “Okay, yes, but for a good cause. I needed to be well-versed in all of the pop-culture teens know for the full ‘highschool experience’.”

“You know teens don’t spout out pop-culture references left and right.” Selina chuckles.

“They don’t?”

“No, little Warbucks. Besides, highschool’s is just boring stuff like this all day,” Selina touches the cue-cards resting on Stephanie’s bed. “Plus, you’ll have to get up in the crack of dawn. Why not lounge around in this luxury instead?” Selina waves her hand to emphasize Stephanie’s huge room.

“I don’t care about the lectures and waking up early, I already kinda do that for acting and modeling anyways. I just wanna meet new people, be like the other kids,” Stephanie replies.

“But, Stephanie,” Selina gently pushed up Stephanie’s chin to face her, “You’re not like other kids.”

“I know...I just wish I was.” Suddenly, a knock could be heard from the door.

“Speak of the Devil,” Selina touches Steph’s shoulder in a playful manner before opening the door.

“Give us a minute, would you, Selina.” Arthur Brown, Stephanie’s father, steps into the room, admiring a photo on Stephanie’s desk.

“Sure thing, boss,” Selina winks at Stephanie secretly before closing the door.

“So that’s where that went,” Arthur brought the picture stand over with him as he sat on the bed. “I’ve been looking all over for this.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know, I just found it in one of the photo albums. I hope you're not mad.” Stephanie whispers sadly.

“Mad? No, I could never be mad at you, you're my saving grace, my last hope.” Arthur warmly says.

“Dad I-” Arthur holds up a hand, it's a signal to not talk, which quickly makes Stephanie quiet.

“Stephanie, do you know the story of how your mother and I met?”

Stephanie nods her head, “But I love hearing it.”

“We met on the set of our game show, I remember it like it was yesterday. She was one of the intermission acts. As soon as I heard her beautiful voice, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.” Arthur sets the photo face down. “I don’t want to lose you like I lost her.”

“No, dad, it isn’t your fault mom left, your perfect-”

“Yet, she left.” Arthur then fully faces Stephanie, “Do you understand why I can’t let you go out into the world, Steph. You might get lost like she did.”

“I won’t, I’m not like her dad, I won’t abandon us.”

“Then promise me” Arthur holds up his pinky towards Stephanie, “Promise me, you won’t leave me.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Stephanie's voice cracks a little as her pinky folds into her father’s.

Arthur then kisses his daughter's forehead, “And I promise, I won’t do the same.” Arthur gets up from the bed and opens the door, but before he leaves he faces Stephanie one last time, “I love you Steph.”

“I love you, too, dad.” Stephanie sees the door close and falls back into bed. _I guess this is my life forever._ Stephanie opens the t.v. to distract herself from thinking about a blonde woman with a sad smile, the same one who left her a year ago. _Wait, what’s going on?!_

Through the television screen, Stephanie could see Vicki Vale’s news crew giving live feedback on downtown Gotham City Hall. The police open fires on the rampaging lizard man. _Lizard creature?_ Stephanie sees Sergeant Harvey Bullock of the GCPD was on the scene.

“Ready? Fire!” Sergeant Bullock and the rest of the police force fires at the lizard man, but the bullet deflects right off. The television screen cuts to Mayor Sebastian Hady giving a statement to a group of reporters and news crews.

“I'm asking all Gothamites to stay home until this situation is under control,” Mayor Hady's personal bodyguard held back the reporters as said Mayor quickly entered into an official private car, speeding fast away.

The screen cuts back to Vicki Vale who is still at the scene where the lizard man is now throwing cars everywhere. “As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Gotham City is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control,” Suddenly a car can be seen thrown at the news crews, and then the television cuts to a rainbow “Please Stand By” message.

_Woah! What just happened?_

* * *

_Scene: Cain’s Edible Arrangements Shop_

* * *

Cassandra finally reached home after running for the most part of the way. From the outside of the shop, she sees the lights inside are all turnt off. _Mom must have left before the attack started._ Cassandra entered the shop and made her way into the house portion located upstairs. When she finally enters her room, she opens her bag in search of her phone. _What’s this little box doing here?_

Cassandra opens the little box and quickly looks away as a light flashes in her eye. When she finally opens them, she’s greeted with the sight of a little bat floating in front of her. _How did this get in here?!_ Cassandra quickly opens her window and grabs a pillow, making a shooing motion towards the bat creature.

“Everything's okay! Don't be scared!” The little bat cries out, avoiding Cassandra’s pillow swings.

At the moment, Cassandra drops her pillow in shock. _It can speak?!!!_

* * *

_Scene: Stephanie's room_

* * *

Stephanie unzips her bag and dumps all of her school supplies on top of her bed. _I guess I won’t be needing these._ She sees a tiny little box among the clutter. _This isn’t mine._

She opens the box and turns her head away from the glowing light. When she turns back, she sees a pinkish-purple floating creature.

“No way... Like the genie in the lamp!” Stephanie holds out her hand and watches as the little thing lands on her palms.

“I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more awesome! The name’s Rotten. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky…” Spoiley floats off trying to bite one of Stephanie’s arcade game joysticks.

“That’s not really edible.” Stephanie calls out.

“You're telling me, where’s the food?”

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra's room_

* * *

“Listen, Cassandra. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you…” Cassandra traps her in a glass cup, _“_ Okay, if that makes you feel safer…” Cassandra’s eyes widen. _How did it know my name???_ Cassandra sets the cup down on her table and begins writing her question on her notepad. She holds up her notepad to the creature behind the glass prison.

‘What are you, and how do you know my name?’, Cassandra wrote.

“I am a kwami, and my name is Screech. Now just let me explain.”

* * *

_Scene: Stephanie's room_

* * *

“I still don't know what you're doing here.” Stephanie catches Rotten in her hands again.

“Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of decay, got it?”

“Uh-uh.” Stephanie nods her head. _I might as well believe him._

“Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving…”

“My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He’s terrible at making jokes. He always messes up the punchline.”

“Your dad must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.” Rotten flies out of Stephanie's hands.

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra's room_

* * *

Cassandra hears the door to the front of the shop open. _Mom’s home! She might know what to do with bats._ Cassandra runs to her door.

“No!” Screech flies out of the glass and floats directly between the door and Cassandra. “ I'm your friend, Cassandra! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Killer Croc!”

* * *

_Scene: The Batcave_

* * *

“Do you think they'll be up to it, Master Bruce?” Alfred takes off his shades to look on to the news covering overlying on the BatComputer.

“I got it wrong more times than I can count. I have a feeling this time is different.” Bruce removes his baseball cap and joins Alfred.

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra's room_

* * *

‘This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is being weird.’ Cassandra wrote down. _I know!_ Cassandra continues to write down on her notepad and shows it to Screech, ‘Barbara would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She knows alot about superheroes! She's perfect! You should go see her!’

“Cassandra, you are the chosen one!” Screech shakes her head. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

_Scene: Stephanie's room_

* * *

“But I'm stuck here! I'm never even allowed to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in her own house!” Stephanie spat, arm folded around her knees sullenly.

“No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.” Rotten smirks as he lands on top of her head.

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra's room_

* * *

‘Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?’ Cassandra wrote down.

“It's called an acluema. A-clue-ma. Which you must capture in your hands.”

‘Got it! Capture it! And what's that contintingy thing again?’ Cassandra wrote.

“The Contingency Plan! It's your secret superpower!”

‘This is all going too fast, Screech, I won't be able to pull this off!’ Cassandra wrote.

“Trust yourself, Cassandra. Just say ‘Transform me’.”

 _Say?_ Cassandra eyes were downcast. ‘I don’t speak, not anymore at least,’ Cassandra wrote down.

“Oh! No wonder you only write to me.” Screech hovered next to Cassandra’s head, her tiny hands, paws?, touching Cassandra’s forehead. “No problem, as long as you say it in your mind and mean it, the transformation will still happen.”

 _Okay._ Cassandra puts the earrings on and takes a deep breath, in and out. _Screech_ , _transform me!_

Her earrings activate, light flashes all over Cassandra’s body. _Whoa! What is happening?!_ Cassandra was shocked at the creature looking back at her in the mirror. She wore a black and yellow suit that showed no trace of her skin. Even her eyes and mouth was covered, but strangely enough she could see and breath with no trouble. _This is me?! Why do I look so scary?!_

* * *

_Scene: Stephanie's room_

* * *

“Just say ‘Transform me!’ That's how you transform.” 

“Got it. Rotten, transform me!” Rotten enters the ring resting on Stephanie’s ring finger. 

“Too cool!” The colorfully light finally stopped flashing as Stephanie got a look at herself in her full body mirror. She didn’t have the traditional superhero eye mask. Instead, she had a face mask that covered from her nose to her chin. _Purple and black, sweet combination!_ Stephanie then opened her window and carefully climb to the rooftop of her mansion.

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra's room_

* * *

_Umm... how does this thing come off? Screech, where are you? I don’t want to do this anymore._ Cassandra looks at the television screen when she hears screaming coming from it. Vicki Vale was on the screen, “Killer Croc is heading toward Gotham City’s Cathedral. The monster seems to be unstoppable!”

Cassandra sees two familiar teens on the rooftop of that tower. _Barbara?! Duke?!_

“Cassandra! Did you get home okay?” Sandra sounds off from the floor below Cassandra’s room. She can hear footsteps coming closer and closer to her room. 

_I can’t let her see me like this!_ Cassandra quickly turns off her room light and shoves her school bag under her bed. She then leaned out of her window balcony. _Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super grappling hook gun thingy?_ Cassandra hears the doorknob twist and quickly points the grapple hook gun North and clicks the trigger button, hooking the hook end onto a gargoyle statue on a far away building. She clicks the grappling gun trigger button again and it whisks her to the other side.

* * *

_Scene: Spoiler_

* * *

Spoiler ziplining with her detached cape across a line of electrical wires connecting between two buildings. “Sweet! I'm starting to get the hang of this.” Out of nowhere, a dark figure soars right into her, wrapping them both around the grappling gun’s hook and the building’s electrical wires. Not surprising that seconds later, because of their combined wait with impact, the electrical wireline snaps, making them both falling to the streets. Spoiler, with quick thinking, holds onto one end of the snapped wire and puts the other person into a fireman carry position. Swinging like Tarzan to the other side of the building, both girls fall on the rooftop. _“_ Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.” Spoiler gets up putting her hand out to the other person. Said person bows her head in shame.

“No worries, I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Spoiler. Yeah, Spoiler. And you?” Spoiler says as the dark figure finally takes Spoiler’s hand and lets the other girl pull her up to her feet. Cassandra then points to the bat outline of her suit. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt like calling herself BlackBat, like the name was meant for her.

“Oh you’re the new Batman successor,” Spoiler shakes her head, sizing BlackBat up. “No offense, I think we’re like the same age, or maybe you're younger than me. Doesn't matter, I guess you’re BatBoy.”

 _BatBoy?_ Suddenly BlackBat felt very self-conscious about her body. The suit does have a lot of padding while being skintight. But she is still growing. She resisted covering her chest.

Suddenly, the roof trembles. The two girls see Gotham City’s Cathedral from afar, Killer Croc is trying to climb the side of the building but keeps dropping to the ground since he didn’t have a good grip. Spoiler grapes her discarded purple cape and holds it over an electrical wire leading to the direction of the building. Before Spoiler takes off she quickly turns back to BlackBat, “C’mon BatBoy, Gotham City needs us, right?” Spoiler leaps off the building, zipping through the wires.

* * *

_Scene: Gotham City’s Cathedral’s Rooftop_

* * *

“Did we really have to use the stairs?” Duke asks tiredly while piggybacking Barbara about 7 or 8 flights of stairs.

“The church has been abandoned for 3 decades, so elevators weren't exactly a priority then,” Barbara replies while checking her phone.

"No offense to all that is holy, but why this place though?" Duke questions as they finally reach the door to the rooftop. The cool breeze hits them both.

“It’s anonymity was the perfect place for my father to install the Bat-Signal. Wow, it’s just as beautiful up close.” Barbara says as Duke sets her down on one of the metal ventilators thingies.

“Alright, so how you turn this thing on,” Duke searches around the signal.

“My father said there’s a lever around the back,” Barbara points out while Duke goes around the spotlight to check the back.

“Umm, there might be a bit of a problem.” Duke returns, holding the lever.

“You broke the lever?!”

“The lever broke itself, hasn’t this thing been unkempt for like 6 years or something.”

“Don’t blame the lever, you weren’t gentle!”

“I was plenty gentle.”

The two teens abruptly stopped their argument when a knock resounded on the closed door.

“Shoot, is that it?!” Duke steps back a little and is now holding the lever as a weapon.

“I have a feeling it isn’t.” Barbara goes back to checking her phone.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well one, monsters aren't usually polite and two, our scaly friend is still downtown judging by this livestream,” Barbara waves her phone around.

“So who is it?” Duke asks but Barbara just shrugs and uses her crutches to get over to the back of the Bat-Signal machine.

Duke cautiously opens the door and finds Harvey leaning against the wall cooly.

“Ah, Duke, fancy meeting you here.” Harvey pats Duke on the shoulder and politely moves past him in order to fully enter the rooftop.

“Dude, no offense, but why are you here?” Duke gave Harvey a confused look.

“That’s something I would like to know, too. How did you know about this place, Harvey?” Barbara pops her head from around the back of the machine, giving Harvey a calculated look.

“I was due for a visit to one of Gotham CIty’s finest churches.” Harvey intentionally grazes the door and a quick face of disgust appears as he rubs the dust smudges off of his fingers. “A real beauty.”

“Hey, dude, I’m not trying to be your mom or anything, but really, today of all days is when you wanna go out.”

“I’ve been meaning to swing by and I thought now was the perfect time to.” Harvey smiles.

“A perfect time? A literal lizard creature is out for your head, man. And since you’re with us now, he’s gonna be after us too!” Duke says exasperated. He’s surrounded by crazy people.

“No need for panic, Duke. Batman’s coming after all.” Harvey spots the Bat-Signal and gets closer to inspect it. “This the fame device that lights the sky? I thought it would be more impressive.”

“It’s plenty impressive, Harvey. By the way, why is that lizard creature after you?” Barbara raises an eyebrow up in question.

“I haven’t the slightest idea, Barbara.” Harvey feigned surprise.

“Really?” Barbara presses, her eye-brow slants down in mild annoyance.

“Really. Honestly, all I remember doing today was passing out cupcakes to my fellow schoolmates.”

“When was this?” Duke questioned, he’d remembered if he got a cupcake today.

“As I recall, Eddie and I were passing out cupcakes to all the classes in our grade level. We passed by your class last, but it seems that you and Barbara were running a little late; so we wind up missing each other.” Harvey shakes his head, “Duke, we know how much you like red velvet but since we didn’t see you-”

“No!” Duke whispers in dismay.

“Duke, focus. Harvey, didn’t that creature sound a bit familiar to you?” Barbara points out.

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Harvey blinks.

“Oh yeah, now that I think about it, it sounds kinda like Waylon.” Duke says perplexedly and then turns to Barbara, “Wait, why would Waylon have a problem with Harvey.”

“I’m just as lost, Duke, sadly, since neither Barbara nor you were there, we can’t uncover why,” Harvey says.

“I know why,” Barbara says.

“Really?” Duke asks. If any signs of shock or surprise flashes onto Harvey’s face, he did good not showing it

“Really,” Barbara calls out. 

“Where’s your proof, Gordon? If you don’t mind me asking, I'm very curious after all.” Harvey says.

“During our trek here, I text Waylon’s close friend and our fellow classmate, June Moone, if there was anything peculiar about Waylon’s behavior this morning. She says he seems happy for the most part, but she vividly remembers you asking to speak with him in private.” Barbara stares at Harvey head on like they were playing mental chess.

“What does that prove, Gordon? Nothing. I wanted to speak to Waylon in matters that only concerned him and I.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t prove anything separately, but with the whole picture, I think I can make a case. You see, June remembers Waylon approaching her a little while later, rather acting strangely.”

“And you somehow connect that Waylon's behavior was influenced by me? I’m disappointed in you Gordon, as the daughter of the famed commissioner, I thought you would know not to set your eyes solely on one subject.”

“Not if the evidence is clearly pointing to a definitive culprit.”

“Not so fast. Are you forgetting Waylon’s infatuation with Moone. Surely his strange behavior could chalk up to nervousness.”

“But how can you explain why Waylon’s screaming your name.” Barbara huffs. 

“I guess I’ll reiterate my previous statement; “I haven’t the slightest idea, Barbara.”

“What did you and Waylon talk about privately?” Barbara asks.

“Very private matters we swore not to discuss elsewhere.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Harvey lastly says. Duke practically tuned out most of the conversation since the two were going around in circles. Suddenly the rooftop quake as the three teens almost lost their balance.

“What was that!” Duke asks in surprise.

“You might wanna see this,” Barbara points over the edge of the building. The lizard was on his back, after falling off the building side.

“It seems like our lizard friends haven't fully evolved or else he would have just used the door,” Harvey smirks as Barbara rolls her eyes.

“Dude, are you trying to die? Don’t give it ideas!” Duke says.

“You might have spoken too soon,” Barbara brought their attention back to the street levels. Claws suddenly shoot through the lizard man's nail, and he grips the building with ease as he slowly but menancingly climbs up.

“Hate it here.” Duke groans.

“Why isn’t the almighty Bat-Signal shining?” Harvey ponders while looking at the Bat-Signal’s projection screen.

“Ask this one, he broke the lever, after all,” Barbara goes back to inspecting the back of the projector.

“Why’d you do that, Duke?” Harvey asks.

“You should be asking ‘why was the lever so breakable?’ ” Duke huffs.

“Can you fix it, Barbara?” Harvey looks over to Barbara, as she takes apart the back of the machine.

“Hopefully,” Barbara inspects the wires, and tries some combinations until finally, “Got it!” The Bat-Signal lights shine in the sky.

Suddenly a grappling hook grips the side of their building.

“Could that be…” Harvey squints at the figure zooming through the distance.

“Oh my God!” Barbara gasps,“It’s him!”

“We’re saved!” Duke cheers.

* * *

_Scene: Spoiler, Seconds Earlier_

* * *

Cassandra watches Spoiler as she makes her descent in the direction of the Cathedral. _Trust yourself, trust yourself._ Cassandra takes a deep breath and unclips her grapple gun from her utility belt and clicks it in the direction of the building. She pressed the trigger button again, once she was sure the hook latched onto the building, then her body quickly zipped through the sky, passing her partner, who was still ziplining on to her cape.

“Woah, too cool!” Spoiler whistles in excitement as she sees BlackBat zoom past her.

 _Not cool! Not cool! This things are going too fast!_ Before BlackBat knew it, she crashed into one of the windows near the top floor.

“Oooh, that gotta hurt,” Spoiler says as she watches the whole scene.

“Yeesh, that’s Batman? Seems like his 6-year break has been very taxing on his skills,” Harvey smirks.

“That wasn’t Batman,” Barbara seemed confused.

“Yeah dude, isn’t Batman usually bigger than that? Even though whoever that was went super fast, I could still kinda see the difference. They were way smaller.” Duke recounts. The three teens were so busy pondering about the vigilante they just saw, they didn’t notice the scaly creature right behind them.

“HARVEY!!!”Just as Killer Croc was about to slice Harvey, Spoiler ziplined finally reached its end.

“Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you,” Spoiler high kicked Killer Croc off the building. “You, guys safe?”

“I guess. Who are you?” Duke asks.

“And where’s Robin,” Barbara asks as Duke gives her a confused look, like she was forgetting something. “...And Batman.” Barbara adds.

“Oh, um, well, I’m Spoiler, the one who crashed is BatBoy and we’re the new protectors of Gotham City.” Spoiler smiles. Rotten had told her beforehand about the former Batman and Robin’s retirement.

“No Robin?” Barbara forlornly whispers more to herself than anyone else.

“BatBoy, huh. So our previous Dark Knight either retired or died. I’d have to say, by the lifestyle he lived years prior, I’m surprised this did not occur sooner.” Harvey puts his hand out to Spoiler, “Harvey Dent.” Before Spoiler can respond she sees Duke pointing to the direction she was facing away from.

“Look out!” Duke calls out as Killer Croc's hand appears on the edge of the rooftop as the creature pulls himself back onto the roof.

Spoiler stood in guard of the three teens as she saw Killer Croc make his way over to them, “Where are you, partner?” Spoiler calls out.

“It seems like our other savior made a run for it,” Harvey smirks.

This comment breaks Barbara out of her stupor, “BatBoy will be here, Harvey!” Barbara glares.

“Step back guys, things are about to get crazy,” Killer Croc lunges his free hand towards the teens, but Spoiler ducks under and starts planting her pointy knuckle dusters into Killer Croc's scaly chest, “Say hello to my little friends, big guy! Take that and this and that! Yeah, how do you like them spoiled apples, huh?!” Spoiler then notices how Killer Croc didn’t make any sounds of distress towards her punches and slowly stops, “This isn’t affecting you at all, is it?”

“No.” Killer Croc smirks as he grabs Spoiler by the hood and throws her off the roof.

“How about that, Gotham’s finest, our last hopes. One’s tossed over the building and the other’s crashed into a building.” Harvey says amused.

“Might I remind you, Harvey, they’re risking their lives for your actions,” Barbara recalls.

“My actions? No, no, Gordon, I didn’t tell Waylon to be acluematized. Like I mentioned before, there’s only speculation and no concrete proo-”

“HARVEY!!!” Killer Croc roars after being ignored.

“Yes, yes, Waylon. You’ll speak your side in a minute, it’s my turn. Jeez, I thought as a lizard man some of your manners would be retained, but I was mistaken,” Harvey smirks.

“Dude, are you trying to get it madder? Like do you have a deathwish or something?” Duke palms his forehead in frustration.

“I’m just speaking my truth,” Harvey answers.

“Nothing you say is true,” Barbara mutters.

Killer Croc once again throws his free arm at the teens, but a purple cloth suddenly covers his vision. “Don’t count me out just yet!” Spoiler said as she sat on Killer Croc's shoulder, holding her detached cloak around his eyes. Killer Croc roars, trying to grab Spolier’s leg with his free hand, but each time, Spoiler dodges his grasps. Suddenly, Killer Croc starts turning in every direction as Spoiler struggles to stay on, “Mechanical bull ride? No thanks, I'm gonna hurl.” Spoiler cries out as she felt her body swing in every direction.

Finally, Killer Croc suddenly stopped moving and went on all fours, “Good bull, now be nice and gentle.” Spoiler sighs as she pats Killer Croc's head. She suddenly gets whiplash as Killer Croc runs at full force at the three teens.

“How does he know where we are? He’s blind-folded for Pete’s sake.” Duke scrambles to get Barbara back on his back.

“I’m guessing that he has Harvey’s smell down,” Barbara says.

“No offense, dude, but please, stand somewhere else,” Duke didn’t actually mean his words...to an extent.

“As you wish,” Harvey said, surprising Duke and Barbara. He actually runs to one of the walls facing the other side of the rooftop door.

Killer Croc catches his scent and lunges in his direction, “Move out of the way!” Spoiler cries out and at the very last moment, Harvey sides steps, making Killer Croc smash his head into the wall. His head and neck were fully stuck in the wall. Killer Croc roars trying to get his head out but to no avail.

“AAAHHHHHHHHH!” a scream sounded from the other side of the door.

“Wait, that sounded too human to be that lizard guy.” Duke swirls to the direction of the door.

* * *

_Scene: BlackBat_

* * *

To say that BlackBat’s little crash was anything but fun would be an understatement. She gets up from the makeshift glass shards bedding. _I don’t have any cuts or tears._ _This suit really is magic._ Cassandra looks around her surroundings, piecing together where she was. She looks out of the window she crashed into, spotting an incoming helicopter in the horizon. _They’re probably coming here._ But she didn’t mind them. She counted the windows above her. _There’s three directly above me. Okay, I gotta get there quick._

She searched for a way up but soon noticed there weren’t any elevators. She did find stairs, and was about to make her ascent when she saw her reflection on the smooth marble floor. _I’m no hero._ BlackBat detaches her grappling gun from her belt. _I can barely use this, nevertheless, beat some magical super-villain. They’re better off without me._ BlackBat was about to climb the steps leading to the building exit when she heard voices echoing from up the stairwell.

“Where are you, partner?” _That sounds like Spoiler._ BlackBat took a few more steps upwards. _Does she need me?_

“It seems like our other savior made a run for it, _That sounds like Harvey_. BlackBat paused her ascent.

“BatBoy will be here, Harvey!” _That sounds like Barbara!_ BlackBat gives a full blown sprint up the stairs. _Don’t worry, I’m coming!_ Somewhere between her run, she heard a huge crash, followed by a scream. _Was that a girl?!_

BlackBat quickly turns the corner as she finally reaches the final step and sees Killer Croc's protruding head trying to bite, not a girl, but one of her classmates. Before Killer Croc could stretch his neck any closer to the teen, Black Bat dives forward, scoops the teen into his arms and bursts through the door. The teen in her arms was noticeably scared out of his mind as she put him on the ground.

“Okay, so what is he doing here?” Duke asks, seeing BlackBat set down Eddie.

“Did you save the girl?” Spoiler walks up to BlackBat.

“That is the girl.” Barbara sighs while shaking her head. Duke had set her back down on one of the metal ventilators.

“It almost sank its teeth into me,” Eddie cries out, practically shaking.

“Thank goodness,” Harvey said as everyone gives him a pensive look in response, “For his safety, of course, obviously.” Harvey rolls his eyes in annoyance and then looks at Eddie. “Eddie, the camera, remember.” Eddie, almost forgetting his phone was in his hands, put it right back up.

“Okay, so what is he doing here?” Duke asks again.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just here to film everything,” Eddie waves to everyone and then takes a couple of steps back in order to get a wider capture.

“Why?” Duke would rather not have his death on camera.  
“To turn a profit,” Barbara stares at Harvey.

“What? No, Gordon, Eddie’s here to give the City of Gotham a front row seat to our heroes. Since there aren't any new crews around, I kindly ask my fellow friend to record our little adventure,” Harvey puts on an innocent smile.

“Dude, you are literally gonna die, you’re catching your death on camera,” Duke says.

“Not at all, Duke, as long as our superheroes are here, nothing will happen.Though I am leaving my final statement till the end, of course.” Harvey walks up to BlackBat sticking out his hand, “Harvey Dent, I see you aren’t much of a talker, and a bit smaller than I imagine. Nevertheless, it’s a great pleasure to finally meet you,” BlackBat didn’t pay him much mind as her attention shifted to Barbara.

“My leg’s fine,” Barbara warmly smiles when BlackBat points to her cast. “I’m glad you’re safe,” Barbara adds.

“As we all are. Though, that crash seems pretty nasty. Are you sure you’re up for the task?” Harvey smiles. 

BlackBat goes to Spoiler, said girl was leaning against an antenna but facing Killer Croc's very still body.

“Are you okay?” Spoiler asks, BlackBat nodded and points to her. “Me? Just peachy but our little friend over there might have a different opinion. It seems like the Geico gecko went to sleep. I guess the adrenaline of the wall crash finally caught up to him.”

BlackBat nodded in response. _What do we do now?_

“I think it's time to use our special power.” Spoiler puts up her fists to BlackBat to show the partner her hands. “Whenever I say ‘Spoiler Warning’, my knuckle dusters can decay anything I touch.” 

BlackBat points to Spoiler’s now growing knuckles. “Wait, what!” Spoiler glowing hands must have caught her off guard as the teen slipped off the antenna she was leaning against, but quickly grabs it out of reflex. The antenna soon turns brown, then rusty, and finally crumbles into dust as Spoiler falls to the ground after feeling the grip of the antenna disappear right in her hand. 

“Ah, I’m so dumb! I totally didn’t mean that and now I can’t get any more of it.” Spoiler slammed her fist into the ground out of frustration while BlackBat face-palmed her forehead in irritation. 

“As you see it now citizens of Gotham City, our two heroes are admitting defeat sooner than I anticipated,” Harvey narrates to Eddie’s phone, practically giving the viewers a play by play.

“They didn’t say any of that,” Barbara calls out.

“I didn’t say they did. I’m only describing what I’m thinking.” Harvey reiterates while Barbara seethes.

“Well since I’m all out of juice, I guess you’re up,” Spoiler says to her partner.

 _Since I transform by saying ‘Transform me’ in my mind, maybe saying my power will work the same. There is only one way to find out._ BlackBat took a deep breath in and out and mentally thought, _‘Contingency Plan!’_

A big roll of tape with tiny bat symbols all over it appeared in her hands. _What am I supposed to do with this?_

“Tape? I think that lizard guy gonna need bigger tape than that if we wanna seal his mouth,” Spoiler looks at the tape. BlackBat didn’t pay her any mind at the moment as her vision suddenly was seeing things in black and white. All at once, she could see everyone’s incoming movements on the rooftop. It was like when her mother was teaching her martial arts, and reading her opponents next moves', but this feeling was that times a thousand. 

She can literally see the future after-images of everyone. She can also she some stuff, besides her tape, are covered with bat symbols. Spoiler, her detached cape on the ground, Killer Crocs left fist and Harvey were all covered in yellow Bat symbols. _I think I know what to do, but I have to do it fast._ One of the afterimages show Killer Croc getting his head out of the wall, so she needs to get her plan going before that happens. 

“Hey, partner?” Spoiler was waving a hand in her partner's face for about a minute after BlackBat stopped responding to her calls. “Are you still with us?”

BlackBat nods and grabs Spoiler’s hand to stop her waving. “Okay, so I got a feeling you got a plan, right?” BlackBat nods again and points to Barbara, Duke, and Eddie and then walks over to the side of the roof and points to the streets.

“Umm, I’m not following?” Spoiler scratches her head. “You want them to jump off the roof, I’m pretty sure they’ll go splat.”

“Oh, I know!” Eddie walks up to the duo.

“He does?” Duke asks.

“Our Eddie here is a quiz when it comes to riddles. But wouldn’t just talking suffice BatBoy?” Harvey asks innocently.

Blackbat was tired of everyone asking her to speak. She’ll do it when she’s ready. First thing’s first, BlackBat points to her throat and then makes an X sign with her arms.

“Oh, that’s an easy one. He says he can’t talk.” Eddie replies.

“Sore throat?” Spoiler asks.

BlackBat nodded in agreement. Sure, whatever gets them to leave her alone about it.

“You hear that? Even superheroes get sick. Maybe that explains their less than stellar movements.” Harvey relays to the phone.

“Okay, you one more word out of you and that tape is going on your mouth” Spoiler crosses her arms. Harvey comically zips his lips as Barbara and Duke chuckles. “Please continue,” Spoiler tells BlackBat.

BlackBat repeats her first message again, “He wants me, Barbara, and Duke to be placed on the street level.” Eddie said while BlackBat claps in agreement. 

“Alright, leave that to me,” Spoiler says but stops in her tracks when she hears Eddie’s voice.

“Wait, what about Harvey?” Eddie asks after Harvey leans in and whispers something into the smaller boy’s ear.

Spoiler rolls her eyes, “If you have something to say, just say it.”

“I didn’t know the court gave me permission to speak again,” Harvey says.  
“Watch it,” Spoiler warns.

“It seems like I’m going to be a part of...” Harvey stares directly at the tape,” Whatever scheme this is. I just want to know if my safety is guaranteed.”

“Seriously, they’re two superheroes,” Duke questions. “How much more safe can you be?”

“No way, this is dangerous, Harvey’s practically risking his livelihood!” Eddie cries.

“No worries Eddie, I’m sure they’ll keep me safe.” Harvey reassures the smaller boy and then faces his attention to Spoiler, “But just to be sure, can you assure I would be getting hurt?”

“Yes, you’ll be safer than a snowman in winter, scout’s honor,” Spoiler comically gives Harvey the girls’ scout’s three finger salute.

“Your words put me at ease, I’ll be sure to remember them,” Harvey says. A roar could be heard from the open door. “I guess our little friend’s awake,” Harvey adds.

Blackbat points to the fire escape stairway on the side of the roof. “Good idea,” Spoiler punches the step ladder, and with one hit, it slides all the way to the ground, “Come one kiddies, thanks for boarding Spoiler’s air travels,” Spoiler directs Eddie and Duke descent down the step ladder. BlackBat carefully carries Barbara bridal style as she uses her grappling gun to rope climb down the side of the building. 

By the time she reaches down to street level, Duke and Eddie were already there. Before she hands Barbara off to Duke’s waiting hands, Barbara gives BlackBat a tight hug, “Be careful. I know you can do it.” The redhead whispers, BlackBat nods in agreement and does the handoff. She then points her grappling gun toward the side of the roof again, gearing up for the second stage of her plan. 

“Okay, what’s next?” Spoiler asks as BlackBat picks up Spoiler’s discarded cape from the ground. “You need my cape?” BlackBat nodded, waving around the cape like a matador and then pointed to Killer Croc. 

“Oh! You want me to get him riled up, leave it to me.” BlackBat then points to the ground and dragged her foot, forming a slightly noticeable line. “And you want me to get the lizard guy to cross this line?” BlackBat nods once again. She then points to herself and then toward the other side of the rooftop door. 

“And you’re gonna wait over there.” BlackBat throws up a thumb sign, quickly running to the other side. “Yeah, I think I’m getting the hang of this sign language stuff,” Spoiler waves her cape around in preparation. 

“That’s well and all, but what I am doing in the time being. I’m sure BlackBat has some kind of excellent plan for me.” Harvey says confused.

“You said it yourself early, you’re gonna be bait. Just stand behind me, look pretty and definitely don’t move past that line.” Spoiler replies.

“I’ve seen stories of the previous Batman’s quick wit and highly skilled deduction. This plan doesn’t seem to be on par with the others. Should I be concerned?” Harvey asks.

“You should pipe down and trust us. I believe in my partner,” Spoiler says confidently.

BlackBat knocks on the wall, getting the two remaining teens’ attention. She raises her hand and puts each finger down like a silent countdown. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

__

Killer Croc bursts out of the side of the roof, puzzled at the lack of sound, he quickly turns the corner and sees Spoiler holding up her cape like a curtain.

“Rise and shine, big guy, looking for him?” Spoiler lowers the cape, showing a smirking Harvey. Killer Croc stomps his feet in preparation. “Well, you gotta get through me first!” Spoiler steps in front of Harvey, waving her cape around. 

Killer Croc let out a huge roar and quickly ran up on the two teens, “Toro! Toro!” Spoiler calls out and right before Killer Croc could make it in arm's length of Spoiler, she quickly tosses the cape in the air, blocking Killer Croc’s vision. 

BlackBat quickly hooked her grappling gun onto his scaly back, recoiled on to Killer Croc's back, then quickly taped his open hand with Spolier’s cape. On reflex, Killer Croc finally opened his other fist, dropping a small item on the ground, and quickly reached for Harvey. 

Spoiler tackles Harvey to the ground, avoiding the incoming slash. Before Killer Croc could reach again, BlackBat stomps on the item, cracking it open and revealing a tiny purple paper floating in the air. BlackBat didn’t pay it much attention as she uncovers a balled up piece of paper from under her boots. _What is this?_

BlackBat read some of the paper. _It’s a love letter?_

“What's going on? What am I doing here?” Waylon scratches his head in confusion.

BlackBat didn’t know how to resolve this situation. She has never been in love before. So she ended up, warmly patting Waylon’s shoulder and handed the teen his love letter back.

“You turn into a great big lizard monster, but he saved you,” Spoiler proceeds to walk side-by-side with BlackBat, “You were incredible, BatBoy, just amazing!” 

BlackBat shakes her head and points to Spoiler and herself, then raised her thumb. _We did it._

“I guess we really did make an awesome team.” Spoiler puts her fist out, and for a second BlackBat was confused, until it finally clicked. _Oh, a fist bump! Duh._ BlackBat locked her fist into Spoiler’s.

Suddenly the news-copter BlackBat saw from earlier was practically hovering above the scene.

“Vicki Vale, is here on the scene, just catching the end of the acluema attack. Gotham City’s newest heroes were able to save the day. Would you two be interested in an impromptu interview?”

Just then the Spoiler’s Miraculous beeps followed by BlackBat’s.

“Sorry, maybe next time- Spoiler said as she led BlackBat to the edge of the building. BlackBat points to herself and then the left side of the city. And then she points to Spoiler and then the right side of the City. “Oh, you want to keep our identities a secret from each other.” BlackBat nodded in response. “Alrighty then.” Spoiler detaches her cape and puts it over the wireline connected to the building. 

Before she sets off, Spoiler turns back to BlackBat, “Farewell, BatBoy, hopefully your throat heals next time we meet, so we can properly get to know each other.” BlackBat nodded in response and then Spoiler set up on her cape zipline. BlackBat pulls out her grappling gun and points it to the direction of her home.

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra's room_

* * *

”So thanks to this amateur footage, the Gothamites can see our newest heroes in action!” Vicki Vales says from the television screen.

“You did it, Cassandra!” Screech said as Cassandra cheerfully nodded. “You see? You were up to it!”

“Cassandra! Dinner time!” Cassandra’s mother called from the kitchen.

* * *

_Scene: Stephanie’s room_

* * *

”Their names are BatBoy and Spoiler!" Vicki Vales continues, "Mayor Hady also announced a city wide clean up this afternoon due to the damages cause by Killer Kroc. More on that after a word from our sponsors."

“BatBoy. His name is BatBoy…” Stephanie sighs dreamily.

“Eww, what is this?” Rotten drops the ice cream sundae on Stephanie’s floor.

“Seriously? My personal chef made all this!” 

“If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!”

“Okay. What do you want?”

* * *

_Scene: Cain’s Edible Arrangement Shop_

* * *

Cassandra was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV.

“Oh my! Cassandra, come and see this,” Her mother tells her from the living room. Cassandra walks in and sees Vicki Vale on the television screen. _Hmmm?_

“Just as Gotham City is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, BatBoy and Spoiler, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into lizard creatures. It's simply unbelievable.” Vicki Vale announced in disbelief.

* * *

_Scene: Stephanie's room_

* * *

“Spoiled, soured, stale or rotten stuff.” Stephanie sighs as she watches Rotten eat the spoiled gogurt she hid under her bed since it went against her diet. It was a good thing she forgot about it til now. “Fantastic. All he eats is stuff way past their expiration date, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky food.”

Stephanie's attention soon turns to the television as a news flash suddenly appears on the screen.

“These victims transformed into lizard creatures are still like statues. The police are perplexed as to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?” Vicki Vale says from her newsroom.

“Rotten? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.”

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra’s room_

* * *

“Did you capture the alucema?” Screech asks Cassandra.

‘What's capturing the acluema got to do with the other lizard creatures?’ Cassandra wrote down.

“An acluema can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Waylon’s emotions become negative again, then the acluema will turn him back into Killer Croc! He'll control all the lizard creatures and bring them to life to serve as his army!”

 _So that means... this is all my fault?_ ‘I knew it! See, Batty? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.’ Cassandra sadly pencils in.

“Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Killer Croc's acluema, and do it successfully!”

‘I can't! I told you, I'm weird! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Spoiler will be better off without me. I'm quitting.’ Cassandra writes down.

* * *

_Scene: Stephanie's room_

* * *

“So I can't do anything without BatBoy?” Stephanie askes Rotten.

“Only BatBoy can capture acluemas and repair damage caused by super-villains.”

* * *

_Scene: Cassandra’s room_

* * *

‘If Spoiler can't capture the acluemas, then’ Cassandra stops writing and almost reconsiders but she shakes her head. ‘Just find another Batman. I told you, I'm not cut out for this!’ Cassandra finally puts her pencil down and takes her earrings off. _I'm sorry Screech._

“No, don't do tha--”

 _Screech?_ Cassandra puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer. _I'm really sorry, Screech…_

* * *

_Scene: ClueMaster's Lair_

* * *

“Waylon has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the lizard creature will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, BatBoy and Spoiler. Once I have the Miraculouses I need, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power!” ClueMaster cackles as his window automatically closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, the only inner thought we’ll be able to hear is Cass and Steph: thoughts are in Italics.
> 
> Cassandra communicates for the most part through notepad writing or typing/texting. It will be displayed through one quotation mark. ‘Like this’.
> 
> Majority of Batman characters are aged-down to teens and kids. All the Miraculouses and Acluemas transformations in this AU are based on the characters’ comic alter-egos. 
> 
> BlackBat’s Contingency Plan is the equivalent of LadyBug’s Lucky charm.  
> Spoiler’s Spoiler Warning is the equivalent of Cat Noir’s Cataclysm. 
> 
> I wanted to make Spoiler’s power reflect her name. So her power deals in decay aka making stuff rot like how Cat Noir’s Cataclysm is destroying stuff.
> 
> Acluemas are the equivalent of akumas, but rather than purple moths/butterflies, the acluema are purple pieces of paper with clues written on it. In order to purify the paper, she needs to hold the paper inside her hands and “Clue Solved”. Lastly, say “Miraculous BlackBat'' to restore the acluema’s damage.
> 
> Like the majority of the characters, Cassandra’s mother and father are OOC since I made them good, normal parents in this AU.


End file.
